minecraftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1.8
La 1.8, también conocida como Bountiful Update (Actualización abundante en español) fue una versión de Minecraft, lanzada el 2 de septiembre de 2014 en donde se añadieron muchas cosas nuevas y ajustes. Características ;Adiciones *Salpicaduras. **"That's Numberwang!" **"pls rt" **"Do you want to join my server?" **"Put a little fence around it!" **"Throw a blanket over it!" **"One day, somewhere in the future, my work will be quoted!" **"Now with additional stuff!" **"Extra things!" **"Yay, puppies for everyone!" **"So sweet, like a nice bon bon!" **"Popping tags!" **"Now With Multiplayer!" **"Very influential in its circle!" **"Rise from your grave!" **"Warning! A huge battleship "STEVE" is approaching fast!" **"Blue warrior shot the food!" **"Run, coward! I hunger!" **"Flavor with no seasoning!" **"Strange, but not a stranger!" **"Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream!" **"Getting ready to show!" **"Getting ready to know!" **"Getting ready to drop!" **"Getting ready to shock!" **"Getting ready to freak!" **"Getting ready to speak!" **"It swings, it jives!" **"Cruising streets for gold!" **"Take an eggbeater and beat it against a skillet!" **"Make me a table, a funky table!" **"Take the elevator to the mezzanine!" **"Stop being reasonable, this is the Internet!" **"/give @a hugs 64" **"This is good for Realms." **"Any computer is a laptop if you're brave enough!" *Dificultad. **La dificultad se almacena por mundo. ***Ya no hay opción de dificultad de forma global. ***Evita el cambio accidental de la dificultad al unirse a un mundo diferente. **Puede ser bloqueada para cada mundo. ***Evita la tentación de cambiar a una dificultad más fácil en situaciones difíciles. ***Ahora no se puede cambiar sin editores externos. ****La dificultad todavía se puede cambiar usando el comando /difficulty. **El hambre ahora se regenera en pacífico. *Opciones **Nuevos ajustes de 'personalización de aspecto'. ***Se puede alternar la capa y la capa de aspecto aquí. **Ajustes de multijugador. ***'Reducción de información de depuración' alternada para activar/desactivar reduce la información en la pantalla de depuración F3. **Ajustes de vídeo. ***Alternar bloques. ****Puede activar/desactivar los modelos de bloques alternos. *****Si está desactivado, se utilizará el modelo de mayor prioridad para cada bloque. ***Alternar VBOs. ****Puede activar/desactivar el búfer en vértices de objetos. ****Puede ofrecer un ~10% más de rendimiento cuando se establece en "Encendido". *Estadísticas. **stat.crouchOneCm ***Detecta cuántos cm ha recorrido el jugador estando agachado. **stat.sprintOneCm ***Detecta cuántos cm ha recorrido el jugador corriendo. **stat.timeSinceDeath ***Detecta cuánto tiempo ha pasado en ticks desde la última muerte del jugador. **stat.talkedToVillager ***Detecta cuántas veces ha abierto la interfaz gráfica de usuario de los aldeanos. **stat.tradedWithVillager ***Detecta cuántas veces ha comerciado el jugador con los aldeanos. *Partículas. **barrier ***Muestra la posición de las barrera a los jugadores sosteniendo dicho objeto en su mano. **droplet ***Se crea cuando una esponja succiona agua. **mobappearance ***Se muestra en la pantalla del jugador cuando está cerca de un guardián anciano. **take *Filtros. **Nuevo filtro del "creeper" (creeper.json), vista verde. ***Se aplica al ver desde el filtro de la perspectiva del creeper. **Nuevo filtro de "araña" (spider.json), vista óctuple. ***Se aplica al ver desde el filtro de la perspectiva de araña. **Los filtros recién añadidos también se pueden aplicar mediante el botón "Ajustes Super Secretos". **El ya existente filtro "invert.json" se aplica ahora al espectador a través de la perspectiva de un Enderman. ***Se invierte los colores del entorno. ;Jugabilidad *Logros. **... *Encantamientos. **... *Modo espectador. **... ;Formato de comandos *Selector de objetivos. **... *Comandos. **... *Reglas de juego. **... *Marcadores. **... *Etiquetas NBT. **... ;Generación de mundo *Subterráneo. **... *Monumentos oceánicos. **... *Mundos personalizados. **... *Tipo de mundo del modo depuración. **... ;Bloques Categoría:Versiones